Dandy
For Alternate Versions, see Dandy (Alternate Universes) Dandy (ダンディ Dandi) is the main human protagonist of Space Dandy. He is a carefree alien hunter and captain of his own personal spaceship, the Aloha Oe. His life mission is to visit all the intergalactic locations of a restaurant known as BooBies and indulge in his posterior fetish. Appearance Dandy's most profound feature is his slicked back pompadour hair style. He sports a red shirt under a grey-blue and white jacket with navy blue pants. Around his neck is a talisman that reads 成田山 . He also has large boots with metal soles. When hunting aliens, Dandy wears a white full body suit, with blue rings around the shoulders and a blue line down the middle of the torso. This suit also has white gloves, and white boots. Personality and Relationships Dandy, or Space Dandy, is the anti-hero protagonist of the series and has a matching personality to go along with his looks; a delinquent and a bully. Dandy is not above shoving menial tasks to QT like cooking and cleaning up his Aloha Oe and grumbling how useless Meow is, and often neglects their thoughts and opinions. His birthday lands on the 23rd of May, making him a Gemini. Dandy is also shown to be a callous man and does not hesitate to sacrifice his crew for his own life, like abandoning Meow to the Deathgerian. Despite his boorish attitude and lax exterior, Dandy has a big heart, ready to help any female in need, though occasionally he does help males, within his interests. Examples include assisting Adélie in searching for her remaining relatives and helping Dr. H in locating Code D. Abilities and Powers Dandy is unfortunately a poor combatant and an inaccurate marksman, being unable to hit multiple aliens clumped in a group within a close range. The reverse however, could be said to his skills piloting the Aloha Oe's mecha pod, Little Aloha. Dandy could take out aliens larger than his mecha and even won a race by date. Dandy is also shown be a pro surfer, shown in his escape from the Undian and Vestian's planet by navigating through the debris easily. He is said to have retired because no waves could "stir his heart". Episodes Featured 'Major Appearances' *Live with the Flow, Baby *The Search for the Phantom Space Ramen, Baby *Occasionally Even the Deceiver Is Deceived, Baby *Sometimes You Can't Live with Dying, Baby *A Merry Companion Is a Wagon in Space, Baby *The War of the Undies and Vests, Baby *A Race in Space Is Dangerous, Baby *The Lonely Pooch Planet, Baby *Plants Are Living Things, Too, Baby *There's Always Tomorrow, Baby *I'm Never Remembering You, Baby *I Can't Be the Only One, Baby *There's Music in Darkness, Baby *Slow and Steady Wins the Race, Baby *The Transfer Student is Dandy, Baby *The Big Fish is Huge, Baby *The Gallant Space Gentleman, Baby *Rock 'n' Roll Dandy, Baby *A World with No Sadness, Baby *We're All Fools, So Let's All Dance, Baby *Lovers Are Trendy, Baby 'Minor Appearances' *Even a Vacuum Cleaner Can Love, Baby Trivia *Space Dandy sports your standard Regent pompadour often sported by Japanese Delinquents. Space Dandy's character design art depicts him as one. He's got the Regent Pompadour and slouching-yet-intimidating posture. *During Dandy's "live with the flow" rant, one bit has the background as the word "Muda" (useless) repeated endlessly. This is a reference to the Manga/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Dandy's religious charm 成田山 could mean the Naritasan Temple or Shinshō-ji (新勝寺).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narita-san *As of "A World with No Sadness, Baby", Dandy is dead in the main universe of the series, and seems to remain so by the end of the episode. It's implied that Limbo, unable to turn back time (as she stated herself), sent Dandy to a parallel universe in which the decision to enter the dangerous nebula was never made, in which the story continues. Gallery A34s5tyi.jpg Gallery 01.png 1c73dabb.jpg Dandy portal.jpeg maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_mz66cnM6BH1s0kl86o2_1280.png Zombie_Dandy_and_Zombie_Meow.jpg Zombie_Dandy_and_Zombie_Meow_(2).jpg Space Dandy - 10 - Large 17.jpg Space Dandy - 10 - Large 04.jpg Episode 2.png Dandy Zombies.jpg Stop being rude.png We have no money and we just ate ramen. We are screwed.png Th Aloha oe crew.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans